Don't Let It Go To Your Head
by xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks
Summary: FAXNESS! Set when the flock are still at Anne’s and still attending the local school. Fang and Lissa are dating and Max and Sam are getting on well… apart from the fact that she can’t get Fang out of her head. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let It Go To Your Head

By xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks

**A/N:** Ok, so this is my first attempt at a Maximum Ride FF, though I absolutely LOVE the series and all the characters in them. I especially love faxness and I thought I'd try and write a fanfiction about it. It's set when the flock are still at Anne's and still attending the local school. Fang and Lissa are dating and Max and Sam are getting on well… apart from the fact that she can't get Fang out of her head. Read on to find out more.

------------------------------------

**Max**

I watched Angel climb the tree, cat-like, and settle herself in between a laughing Nudge and the Gasman. The three of them peered down at Fang, trying to stifle their laughter. Fang, however, didn't look amused.

"Give it back!" He yelled up the tree, looking seriously pissed off. He turned to glare at me and I barely had time to conceal my own smirk. I shrugged and reached for my drink, showing him I wasn't about to move from my chair anytime soon.

Fang turned away from me and hoisted himself up onto the first branch. The three kids squealed and attempted to jump down but they were no match for Fang, who saw what they were going to do almost instantly. He leapt to the right and seized Angel in mid-air. The Gasman flung himself on top of Fang, who swore and slid slightly on his branch. He clung to the branch above him (the Gasman still clinging to him around the neck and Angel, who was howling with laughter, tucked under his arm) and looked around for Nudge.

I could see Nudge hiding behind a bush from where I was sitting and knew that if I could then Fang most certainly could. He jumped down from the tree and, quick as a flash, bolted over to her. She screamed hysterically, clutching his hat to her chest, and ran toward me. My eyes widened, seeing the collision before it had even happened. I shouted out but no one heard me. Nudge tried to slow down (unsuccessfully) but stumbled and fell into me, Fang stopped too abruptly, sending the Gasman flying over his head and onto the crumpled heap that was Nudge and me.

The three of us lay, shouting at each other, trying to get out of the tangled mess. Angel wriggled out of Fang's grasp and grabbed onto Nudge's leg and tried to pull her out from underneath me. Fang, being Fang, walked calmly over to us, his face completely impassive. He bent down until he was face-to-face with me, shook his head and grabbed his hat out of Nudge's now slack grasp. He got back up and made his way back inside, jamming the beanie hat back on his head. I scowled, watching him retreat back into the coolness of the house.

"Hey, is Lissa there?" That git. I shoved Nudge off of me and got to my feet, dusting myself off and straining my ears to hear what he was saying to the Red-hair wonder. He turned around suddenly and I knew that he'd felt my gaze watching him. I blushed and looked determinedly in the other direction.

"Max," Angel tugged on the sleeve on my arm.

"Yes?"

"When are Iggy and Anne going to be back?"

"I don't know. Anne takes as long doing the weekly shopping as she does hogging the bathroom in the morning." I replied, not really paying attention, as I was too busy glaring over at the open back door.

My bag began to vibrate rather violently and I walked over to it, flipping my phone open and glancing casually at the caller id. Sam. I put the phone to my ear and made sure that I greeted Sam in a voice that was louder than necessary, "Oh! Hi Sam! Fancy you ringing now! I was just thinking about you!" I was probably imagining it but I was almost sure that I heard Fang pause and I most definitely saw his back stiffen. "Dinner? Erm, of course, sure, I'll meet you at the diner at 6. Ok. Yeah. Bye."

As soon as I pocketed phone, Fang came storming over and I couldn't help but feel slightly satisified with myself, well, until I realised the real reason for his joining me. "You did that on purpose!" He said in dangerously quiet voice.

"What?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Don't act all innocent, Max. You over-heard me telling Lissa to meet me at the diner at 6!"

"Oh, yeah, right, because I have nothing better to do than to listen in on your sad, pathetic phone calls with the Red-haired wonder!"

"She's called Lissa!"

"Or whore, or slut bag, you could really just pick your favourite, couldn't you?"

Fang looked furious and his fists were clenched, as though he was trying his hardest not to lose his temper with me. "Fine. Maybe you didn't hear my phone call. Just ring Sam and tell him you can't go."

"Erm, why?" I said.

"Because I asked Lissa first." Fang replied simply.

"So! It doesn't matter! I don't see what the problem is! We don't have to talk to each other or even say hello, we can sit at opposite sides of the diner if you want to!" Fang stared at me for a few seconds and I could tell he was trying to suss me out. Then he nodded.

"Fine. There's no problem. We just keep out of each other's way." He agreed. He didn't give me a chance to say anything else. He walked back over to the others and started talking to Gazzy. I watched him with narrowed eyes. Fine. Two could play that game. If he wanted to act casual, indifferent, then fine, so could I.

------------------------------------

Good? Bad? Should I continue? **Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Let It Go To Your Head

By xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks

**A/N:** Next chapter. I know, quite fast, and (unfortunately) short, but I couldn't help myself. It's a constant struggle not to update FFs. I _should_ wait for a few days for the review count to go up but, being the loving author I am, I don't want to deny my current readers the privilege of reading this chapter.

------------------------------------

**Fang**

I stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom and stared at my reflection with a passive look. I'd gone for a casual look; a white shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. The jacket was actually Iggy's but he didn't seem too fussed about letting me borrow it. I hated to admit it but… I was feeling nervous. Of course, I wasn't showing it, I was just too used to keeping my emotions in tact but I could definitely feel the nerves inside of me.

There was a knock at the door and Max walked in. "I thought we could walk to the diner together," she said, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. I took in her appearance and realised, grudgingly, that she did look quite nice. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and she also seemed to have gone for a casual look, except she was wearing a green, crumpled t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"How did you know I was decent?" I asked, turning back to the mirror.

"I didn't," Max joked, winking. I held back a grin and instead rolled my eyes at her. "Isn't that Iggy's jacket?"

"Used to be. He doesn't want it. Said it didn't compliment his complexion or something like that."

"He's spending way too much time with Nudge."

"Definitely."

There was an awkward pause, while I straightened my jacket, still examining my appearance, and Max shifted from foot to foot, wringing her hands nervously. "You look very dashing, by the way." It was Max who broke the silence. She's always the one to do so. It's just her way. Awkward silences and Max don't go.

"Dashing? Nice word."

"Ah, well, I do have a way with words, don't I?" Max smiled at me. She was always showed her emotions. She had enough openness for the both of us.

"Let's go then." I said, zipping my jacket up and walking past her into the hallway.

"God, how much aftershave have you got on?"

"Max, let's just go."

"Ok," She said, sounding a bit off with me. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard her mutter grumpily to herself, "Was only trying to make conversation…"

We both headed downstairs and into the living room. Angel was sitting by the fire, surrounded by an assortment of wax crayons, drawing what appeared to be a wonky drawing of Max. She kept glancing over at Iggy and Gazzy, who were playing on the x-box that Anne had brought home from work the week before. Iggy had memorised the courses within days and now he was the champion of the flock, even beating Nudge, who usually spent most of her life with her eyes glued to the TV, as she played on the games set. Nudge was currently sitting with Anne at the wooden table, chatting animatedly about her day at school.

"Do you like it?" Angel asked. Max had moved from my side and she was now peering over Angel's shoulder at the picture. She grinned when she realised who the drawing was of.

"I love it, sweetie," Max replied, kissing the top of a joyful Angel's head. She stroked the small girl's hair down and looked up at me, still smiling, "Have you seen this?"

"Yes. The likeness is extraordinary." I ducked out of the way of the cushion thrown by Max.

"Are you going out?" The Gasman asked, not moving his eyes from the woodland racecourse that his driver was now racing on.

"Yep, they're going to the diner," Anne said. She shuffled a pack of playing cards in her hands and began to deal them between three, the one left over pile assumingly for Angel.

"Why can't we come?" Angel asked, pouting at me.

"Because it's a date…" Iggy explained, smirking, as he turned away from the TV to grin at me.

"Dates. We're on separate dates." Max cut in. Her eagerness to get this point across was a bit offending (only _slightly_).

"Then why are you going to the same place?" Nudge said, "Won't that be a bit awkward?"

I purposely didn't look at Max, or Nudge, and instead glanced at my watch, faking surprise, "Woah. We better get going or we'll be late. It's almost quarter to six."

"No, it's not it's 5:30!" Angel shouted, quite clearly reading my mind, as I was the only flock member who owned a watch and there was no clock in the living room. I pretended not to hear and shoved Max out of the front door. If this was going to be awkward, which I was determined it wouldn't be, then it was best to get to the diner as quickly as possible and then go our separate ways. I didn't want Max, of all people, trying to come between Lissa and me.

------------------------------------

**Please R&R!**


End file.
